7 minutes of feelings
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Kageyama swore he would kill whoever thought it was a good idea to play this ridiculous game. He was glad he could finally see Hinata again after 2 weeks though. That was the only reason why he was in Sugawara's house in the first place His small boyfriend sat across from him, smiling at him.


Kageyama swore he would kill whoever thought it was a good idea to play this ridiculous game. He was glad he could finally see Hinata again after 2 weeks though.

That was the only reason why he was in Sugawara's house in the first place

His small boyfriend sat across from him, smiling at him.

The reason Kageyama was mad? The bottle landed on Hinata after Nishinoya spun it, the even shorter boy dragged his boyfriend into the closet while laughing like a mad man

"Kageyama, you need to calm down. It's just a game and I'm pretty sure Nishinoya wouldn't touch Hinata" Daichi had his hand on Kageyama shoulder, to calm him down but also to keep him in place

"He was way too excited about this, I swear if he touches Shouyou" Kageyama clenched his hands his eyes narrowing when he heard a squeal and some giggling from the closet, those were Hinata's giggles

Suga looked at Asahi who was avoiding everyone's gaze

"Ok, 7 minutes are up boys" Suga knocked on the door "Hinata, your boyfriend might burn my house down with that glare of his" Suga giggled as Kageyama yelled at him

Both boys walked out of the closet giggling, Hinata giving thumbs up to Asahi who's face turned bright red

"Calm down, Tobio. Nothing happened" Shouyou smiled softly "Nishinoya only showed me a video" glancing at the other couple he grinned "A very interesting one, he send me the video, I will show you later!" Shouyou beamed

Kageyama sighed, calming down as soon as he saw that smile. His boyfriend was just way too cute, his fingers were itching to hold him again.

"Ok, it's my turn" a very excited Yamaguchi began to spin the bottle. His boyfriend Tsukishima was glaring at it, his eyes widening as the bottle landed on Kageyama

"Oh hell no! Not with him!" Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi closer to him who just pulled away

"Tsuki...you know Kageyama would never do such a thing" Yamaguchi kissed his boyfriends cheek before he stood up to follow Kageyama into the closet

Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing so hard at Tsukishima's expression that they fell backwards, Suga and Daichi tried to shush them but they also couldn't control their laughter

"S-shut up!" Tsukishima crossed his arms, his face a mix of anger and embarrassment

Meanwhile Kageyama and Yamaguchi were staring at eachother, fortunatly the closet was big enough to sit down.

"How are you able to stand him?" Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi "I mean, all he does is insult you"

"Aren't you and Hinata the same?" Yamaguchi smiled "Tsuki really isn't as bad as you make him to be"

Yamaguchi was right, he and Hinata did insult eachother, it wasn't as bad as when they first met but they still did it from time to time

"Kageyama? Why is it that you hate it so much when someone is close to Hinata? We all know he is liked by alot of people" Yamaguchi tilted his head

Kageyama looked down at his hands, he felt his fingers twitch

"I almost lost him once, you guys don't know this but last year summer, he almost lost his life" Tobio could feel the tears coming "The reason why we didn't train for that entire summer was because he was in the hospital" Tobio started to tremble, his fists clenched

Yamaguchi had covered his mouth with his hands, he never knew this. He slowly made his way to Kageyama side, taking the setters hands in his, telling him it's ok to continue

"He..he had broken his arm, bruises everywhere and his head" Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut as the images came back "He was so messed up, I-I thought he was gone, the doctors told me that he slipped in and out repeatedly" Tobio let out a shaky breath

"But, he's completely fine now right?" Yamaguchi was rubbing Kageyamas back to calm him down, he sighed in relief when Kageyama nodded

"It was all my fault though, I couldn't bring him home that day, he crossed the road" swallowing the lump down, Kageyama continued "a drunk driver hit him...he...that sound"

Yamaguchi panicked as Kageyama broke down

"D-do I need to get Hinata?" as Yamaguchi stood up, Kageyama held his arm shaking his head

"H-he can't see me like this...I promised him..." Tobio jumped as someone knocked on the door

"2 minutes left! I hope for you, Kageyama, that you didn't do anything" Suga sighed "Tsukishima for godsake shut up! Do you even trust Yamaguchi!?"

That made Tsukishima shut up and Yamaguchi couldn't help but giggle

"Lets dry those tears and try to control your breathing ok?" Yamaguchi pulled out some tissues, giving them to Kageyama who dried his eyes

"How do I look?" Kageyama's eyes were red and puffy and he was still slightly shaking

"We might need more than 2 minutes but I'm pretty sure Tsuki will kick down the door if we do" Yamaguchi sighed "Come on, we'll walk out normally and please don't attack Hinata or else he'll be suspicious"

Kageyama stood up, tugging on his shirt, taking a deep breath

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Kageyama sighed in relief as Yamaguchi nodded "Thank you"

"Ok! Out you go!" The door was slammed open by Tsukishima, who pulled his boyfriend out and glared at Kageyama

Kageyama tried to look normal and annoyed by Tsukishima but he couldn't hide it from Hinata, who saw right through him

Hinata crawled over to him, placing his hands on Kageyama's knees as soon as he sat down

"Are you ok? Did something happen in there?" Hinata's eyes widened but then softened again as he understood "Oh Tobio..."

"I'm...I'm sorry, he asked why I hate it when others touch you or go near you and...I just started and I couldn't stop talking..." Tobio tried hard not to cry again

"Shh it's ok, it's ok" Shouyou rubbed Tobio's chest to calm him down "Everythings fine, I'm fine, more than fine actually" smiling softly he made his boyfriend look at him

Kageyama couldn't believe he was lucky enough to spend more time with this angel. He burried his face in Shouyou's neck

"I-I love you so much, Shouyou" Kageyama clung onto his boyfriend, pulling him in closer

"I love you too, baby" Shouyou pulled away slightly, squeezing Tobio's cheeks, placing a quick kiss against his lips "Lets not worry everyone and continue the game, ok? We'll talk later"

"It's your turn Kageyama, you're the only one who hasn't spun the bottle yet" Tanaka gave the bottle to Kageyama with a wide grin

With a shaky hand, Kageyama placed the bottle on the ground, glancing up at Hinata as a spun it. The whole time the bottle spun he didn't take his eyes off of the small red head.

Only when Hinatas smile got wider did he look down, the bottle stopped on Hinata, on Shouyou, his boyfriend

Before anyone could say something, Kageyama had stood up and pulled Hinata with him and into the closet, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that's definitely going to be longer than 7 minutes" Tanaka chuckled at Nishinoyas comment

"W-woah, Tobio? Are yo-" Shouyou gasped as he was pushed against the wall, large hands cupping his face, he looked up as he felt something wet against his face "Tobio..."

"I'm so sorry" Kageyama crashed his lips against Shouyou's, who kissed him back quickly.

Nishinoya has his ear pressed against the door

"I don't hear an-" his eyes widened when he heard a lewd moan "Oh my god that was definitely Hinata!"

"Yuu, come here and leave those two alone" Asahi looked at him "I know you showed him that video, but if you don't come here right now I will show everyone else something I have recorded"

Nishinoya didn't know what his boyfriend was talking about, but by the look on his face it was worse than what he showed Hinata

"S-shit..." Shouyou arched his back as Tobio shoved two fingers inside of him

"You've been playing with yourself" Tobio bit down on Shouyou's nipple "Did you imagine me fucking you?" he shoved two more fingers inside, hitting the right spot making Shouyou cry out his name

"Ye-yes! I-i missed your fingers" Shouyou pulled Kageyama closer, biting his lower lip "Y-your cock, slamming into me"

Kageyama groaned, his angel was going to kill him. He quickly undid his button and clumsily pulled his pants down

"Don't think we're done after this, I'm going to do much worse" Tobio removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock, groaning "How are you still so tight"

Meanwhile outside, in the livingroom

"It has been half an hour already...we really can't continue with them in there" Daichi looked at Suga who's eyes were twitching

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out they did that in there!" Suga pulled at his hair "Get them out of there Daichi!"

Sighing, Daichi made his way to the closet, gulping as he heard moaning and curses

"G-guys...y-you need to get out now" Daichi knocked on the door. He heard Hinata whimpering Kageyama's name

Groaning, Tobio pulled out slowly, looking down at the mess he created

"We'll finish this later" Tobio slapped Hinata's ass one more time as he pulled his pants back on

Shouyou looked at him through half lidded eyes, panting heavily. Licking his lips slowly

"Y-you better tie me up this time..." Shouyou sat up slowly, reaching for his boxers

"Oh don't worry, I will do much more than just tying you up" Tobio pulled his lover up "How about a round 2 in the park?" he smirked as Shouyou shivered

Once Shouyou was dressed they slowly walked out of the closet

Tanaka and Nishinoya were clapping and whistling, making Shouyou bury his head in Tobio shoulder as the taller one sat down

Once everything was over, the duo made their way to the park where everything would really begin.

This was going to be a really long night


End file.
